


Shattered Labyrinth

by Sharmanwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beating, Danger, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Feels, Kidnapping, Kitsune, M/M, Pain, Physical Abuse, Protective Isaac, Protectiveness, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmanwolf/pseuds/Sharmanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night begins slow, and quiet. Isaac Lahey shakes with sobs, and takes a break from his problems by taking a run. What he didn't expect to discover was that his friend, Stiles Stilinski is in dire danger - his life threatened by a skulk of revengeful kitsunes. It just so happens that Isaac is the only one around to protect his friend - or try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm writing this as merely a fan. I know my grammar is bad. It's a fanfiction, not a novel so please don't be to harsh. I try ._. I am sorry if this is poop.

CHAPTER ONE:  


Rain splattered and ran in torrents down the window. Beyond the clear glass a typical summer storm thrashed and swayed within the woods, a cool breeze in its follow. Despite his best efforts to sleep, Isaac lay in the spare bedroom that the McCalls' provided for him, wide awake. His long legs dangled lazily off the edge, his sweatpants drooping inches from the oak floor. The room he resided in was nearly empty, save for the bed he lay in - far from the manipulating walls as he could get. It was clear that if anyone saw him, that he was troubled for tears brimmed around his eyes. His mind was filled with thoughts of panic, memories of his dead father, claustrophobia, his packmates, freezers, and his lonesome self.

Isaac curled in on himself, forming a fetal position. His body wracked and shook with hushed sobs, cautious not to wake up Scott. Tears streamed forth from his eyes, god sometimes he hated himself for being so weak. He hated that he had such problems showing his emotions to others, sure sometimes he allowed himself to rant to Allison or Scott but in general he felt that the pack had enough to deal with. Having a pack bond was at times complicated because in some form they all shared there problems. They all felt the distributed pain, fear, self-loathing, and on rare occasions - happiness. Day by day, he silently swallowed his tears until nights like these when water fell downwards. There was something about the rain that made it so he couldn't help but unleashed the flood of emotions. Perhaps he felt that the world were crying with him? 

His body shuddered just as if he were in panic mode, he knew he had to get out before he changed. The werewolf form beneath his skin itched to be released, he could feel his claws and facial structure begin to twitch. Throwing his legs off the bed, Isaac snatched his casual navy blue t-shirt off the bed post, and in one swift motion pulled it over his head to cover his bare chest. Grabbing a cloth he wiped the tears from his face, and directed his attention to the exit.

As he lunged towards the door he stopped. If he opened the door it would surely alert Scott, and at this moment in time he didn't feel like a confrontation of his feelings. Growling softly, Isaac pivoted and made his way towards the window. With shaking hands, he slowly inched the window open. Sharp, wet drops of rain whipped his crunched up face. Flicking his eyes up and down, Isaac evaluated the distance from the bedroom window down to the ground. It was then he remembered that he was in fact a supernatural being, he didn't have to worry about petty little drops like these. For a mere moment he perched like a baby bird learning how to fly before he dropped down. 

He landed with a grunt before he rose, his once blue eyes shifting to a shimmering gold. Isaac ran, and ran he did. His muscles thriving with power as his legs fell in motion of the path he took. Damn it was cold, he cast a look filled with regret behind him - half wishing that he could crawl back to his bed, or that he had grabbed his hooded sweatshirt. Accepting that he would have to brave the wind and rain, he slowed and walked a natural pace. Isaac peered around, taking in his surroundings. What he discovered was a slight surprise for he found he was only a few blocks away from the Stilinski house. 

Narrowing his eyes, he scented the air. It was always a precaution nowadays. Beacon Hills had become just that, a beacon for vicious supernatural creatures of all sorts. It had been mayham since then, there was never a moment when the pack could rest with ease. His heart leapt as he caught the scent of wet dog; however, this dog-like scent was wreathed with the underlying tinge of blood. Isaac had only been faced with this scent once, back in December. He remembered the scent, for he prayed that he'd never have to face it again. 

Kitsune. A skulk of Kitsunes to be exact.

It only took him a moment till he recognized the fear scent of Stiles mingled in with the creatures. Stiles Stilinski, the pack human, the sarcastic little shit who came as the comic relief to their band of misfits. This member of the pack was in danger, and possibly sitting seconds away from his death. Naturally, if it had been a normal citizen of the town, he would have called the pack. But this being a friend, Scott's brother-like-best friend, and in all honesty - the pack pet, in that moment all he felt was a wash of panic and the need to protect. 

Without hesitation, Isaac allowed his body to take the full shift. His body bending and twisting to the will of the beast who harbored inside his body. As his cells formed, split and multiplied he launched himself forward. His feet hit the ground silently, his mind racing and his teeth itching to tear the flesh of kitsune willed him the energy that now pulsed through his veins. In no time at all, he arrived at the dark home of the Stilinski house. Nobody was there, the Sheriff was on duty and Stiles was gone. Taken.

The house was masked with the stench of fox, and the blood of Stiles. Isaac prowled to where he saw smashed glass, looking up it was obvious the kitsunes had broken Stiles bedroom window and pulled him down, clearly. His ears perked at the muffled scream of Stiles, deep north inside the woods.

He would not let them take Stiles. He wouldn't. He had to try at most to get him back.

Wasting no time, Isaac crashed forwards into the woods. His long limbs carried him faster than that of a medium sized person, plus he had the advantage of having werewolf speed and reflexes. The trail was hard to follow, these we smart creatures but he was close enough to hear their heart beats and Stiles's gurgled shouts. It wasn't long before Isaac could see the band of kitsunes, Stiles in between them - a trail of blood dripping from his head.

"STOP! LET HIM THE FUCK GO!" Isaac snarled, his face shadowed with anger.

Just like that, the skulk did. All in union they halted, and turned. Their eyes were a deep, crimson red - they all stared at him with smiles parted at their lips. Stiles peered out in fear, a large male with black hair held him in a vice-like grip.

Isaac stepped forward, half a foot, his arms extended to show he would not attack first. "Why.. Why are you taking my friend?"

They observed him for a moment before the only female of the group, presumably the leader, approached Isaac, her hair falling down in a white veil around her head. Her eyes pierced him, cool and calculating. "He asks why we come for his friend?" A small snarl forms at her lips, "Who are you to demand asking questions from us? We answer to no werewolf. Your kind are filthy, disgusting murderers." She finishes by spitting at Isaac's feet. 

It is then that Stiles lurched forward, doing his best to escape or come free of his captures grip. "Isaac!" He breathes out in panic just as the brutish male holding him grabs at his shoulder and slams him to the ground. His head coming down with a sickening crack. Stiles is still.

"NO!" Isaac roars and propels forward, claws outstretched. Before he can reach the white haired woman, he is attacked to his right. A smaller male with brown hair gouges his claws deep within Isaac's rib. A crunch is then produced, followed by a strangled cry that rips from his throat. To his left, another male rackes his claws across Isaac's cheek. His arms are grabbed from behind, twisted in a sickening angled and tied with wolfsbane infused rope. 

"Shut him up before he alerts his pack with those sickening cries!" Ordered the white haired fox. 

The last thing Isaac sees is the unmoving form of Stiles before he feels his skull cracked with a metal pole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac learns why Stiles was taken by the kitsunes; they also learn that escape will be harder than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind comments. I truly appreciate it c: blah, this chapter was poop. I apologize for my terrabad grammar - it's always been my downfall in writing. But all the same, I appreciate every read, kudo and comment!

CHAPTER TWO:

Drip.. drip.. drip.

The sound of dripping water meets Isaac's ears. He hangs limply from a rustic metal chain, blood trailing past his forehead across his cheek to form a neat puddle on the ground. The wounds on his face and ribs have healed, yet blood still cakes the impact points. A groan escapes his cracked lips, his eyes narrowing at the hazy lights as he regains consciousness. The pounding in his head makes him wince. As he opens his eyes wider, he sees four, boxed in walls. Isaac pulls violently at the chains, his wrists raw and bloody from the wolfsbane ropes and now chains. 

"Hey! Hey let me fucking go!"

It's then that he remembers why he was here, and who else was with him. Stiles. 

"STILES? STILES! WHERE ARE YOU?" Frantic fear fills his voice.

Isaac pulls at the chains, straining himself forward. Panic sets in causing him to thrash wildly. A snarl forming on his face. Walls. Tight room. Hurt Stiles, _where is Stiles?_ His breathing comes out in rapid gasps, his eyes flickering around the room.

There is a growl beyond the wall, moments later a figure enters the room. "Do ya want another bloody bash to the head?" The male kitsune speaks, his red eyes glittering with spite. 

"Where. The fuck. Is Stiles." Isaac huffs.

In response, there is a distant scream, and the sound of dragging feet. Stiles. "LEAVE HIM ALONE," Isaac lurches forward snapping, trying to get ahold of his captor. From behind his back the black haired kitsune produces a dangerous looking rod. Isaac knows this device well. A electric charge surges to the tip of the pole causing a crackling blue spark. From the same entrance, the white haired woman enters. Her face is still, no emotions shown. 

"Bring him in." She growls.

Stiles is dragged into the room, his body battered and bruised as he hangs limply between two foxes. He is conscious but barely. Isaac can't help but release a whimper. This is a human, not a werewolf. Stiles can't heal like the pack can, a human body can only take so much. Anger fuels Isaac as he throws himself towards the white haired bitch. 

"What the fuck do you want with him you bitch!" 

It is then that Isaac is prodded and slammed with the tazing stick. A roar tears from his parted jaws, his back bending and withering in pain. 

"S.. stop. P..please" comes a quiet plee from Stiles. His hand outstretched, struggling to grab the leaders arm. From his left, a silver haired fox brings his foot into Stiles' stomache. All Stiles can do is fall to his side and muster out a weak yelp.

Isaacs' vision flickers from black to white before the kitsune powers down the rod. His body feels drained and used. His chest heaves with harsh breathing, his head spins. "I.. wont.. ask.. again. What do.. you want with.. Stiles?" 

"My name is Azula." She circles her way around Isaac. Her body tense and demanding. "I am one of the two messengers on Inari, mother of kitsunes. No. The only messenger, thanks to your pack." Isaac eyes widen, slightly surprised. "Oh. Oh yes, from the look on your face I can see you remember our kind. Do you remember the look upon my little brothers face when your packmate slit his throat?" A savage silence fills the air before Azula tears Isaac's t-shirt in two. 

"You ask, WHY we chose this petty little human here?" She spits, gesturing to where Stiles lay. "Because he is the weak, innocent being. Just like my baby brother was." Her eyes were closed. "That's why you remember us, isn't it?" 

Isaac is still. He remembers the night, he remembers it like it was only days before. A cold night in December, the pack - himself, Scott, Derek, and Peter - were patrolling the town for creatures. Isaac had been partnered with Peter, while Scott and Derek took the other half of the city. They felt like it was their duty, for they were partially responsible for making Beacon Hill a hotspot for supernatural beings. However, it was Peter who scented the kit. The kitsune boy was climbing the surrounding trees, despite his lineage he was still just a kid. He was maybe eight years old, innocent. His white hair tossed across his forehead, red eyes sparkling with a playful demenour. It was Peter, that snake, who tricked the boy into "playing" with him. 

Once the boy came closer, Peter grabbed the boys arms and pulled them behind his back. Before he could cry out Peter covered the little boys mouth. Isaac had pleaded with Peter to let the boy go, arguing that he hadn't done anything wrong - which he hadn't. Peter laughed, agreed but preached about how the kid would change and become a murder. 

Oh god, a tear rolls down Isaac's cheek. Seconds from his preaching, Peter dug his claws deep into the little boys throat - cutting off his gurgled, petrified scream. If only Isaac had been quicker, or had turned on Peter the boy would be alive. But, Isaac knew which of the two wolves were stronger.

"What's she talking 'bout, Isaac?" Stiles whispered. Isaac couldn't bring himself to look at him. It was because of his weak fucking actions that Stiles was even here. What Peter had done haunted Isaac, and in turn had always kept it as a buried secret.

"We found my brother. His throat ripped out, eyes still wide with fear. Now, you see my first reaction was to find which wolf did it. I remember his musky, dark scent." Peters. "But you see, your pack hurt me. Hurt me more than any other way that I can think of." Azula exhales, and grabs Stiles by his throat. "We watched you for months. Hiding in the shadows, observing who was who. We discovered a reoccurring pattern. This human boy you call Stiles." Narrowing her eyes, she shoves Stiles towards her skulk mates. "I will make everyday painful for you, and twice as painful for Stiles. By the time I am finished with you two, you will know nothing BUT pain - just as you gave me."

Azula then turns back and bares her claws. With quick and precise slices she slashes Isaac chest. Isaac grimaces but does not cry out. 

"Free the wolf from his chains. He cannot get through these walls - he is nothing but a weak pup. Leave the human here." Azula dictated, her tone deadly. 

The two kitsune males came forward and grabbed hold of the heavy metal chains. They were not gentle as they ripped the chains away from Isaacs' wrists. With a thump, his body slammed to the ground. Just before the kitsunes pulled away, they grabbed hold of Isaac's arms, from their pockets the foxs pulled out black metal clamps. Twisting the clamps, they closed them around Isaacs wrists. Together the kitsunes exited - cautious of Isaac for they knew he had the capability to attack. 

Isaacs' first priority was Stiles who lay staring at him from the other side of the room. Grunting, Isaac stood and made his way over to Stiles. Bending down, Isaac sits and pulls Stiles onto his lap.

"Hey. Hey man, if you want me you need my c..consent. All you have to do is ask." Stiles jokes lightly.

Isaac snorts and rolls his eyes. "Always the joker, eh?" He grunted, forcing a grin. Placing his hand on Stiles arm, Isaac pulled the black poison of pain from his friend into himself. 

Stiles pushes Isaac away with a sigh of relief, yet there was obvious pain in his eyes. "Isaac. What was she talking about?" he inquires. Closing his eyes, Isaac runs his hands through is hair. 

"What's there to tell? Peter slit her brothers throat like he was a pig for butcher." 

It takes a while for Stiles to respond. "Oh. That's great. So it's ME who is punished for that crazy bastards actions? And second of all, why the fuck didn't you stop him? What are you? A wussy wolf?" 

A low growl rumbles between his parted teeth, "I don't know, Stiles. I told him not to. I realize I should have tried harder. I really do." Isaac covered his head with his arm, large gasps heaving forth. "Stiles. I'm so sorry. I just.. I'll get you out of here. I swear it."

There is a shuffling sound as Stiles positions himself beside Isaac. The moment remained slightly awkward as Stiles gripped Isaac's shoulder for the two were never really close. Sure - they were friends, two peas part of the same pod, but in general it was always Scott that Isaac flocked to. Stiles peered downwards, "Isaac. Calm down. Derek or Scott will know something is up. Hey, why don't you do a little wolf howl. Sing a song, call the pack." Stiles nudged him a bit.

Inhaling a deep breath, Isaac rose. His long limbs weak and trembling. Tilting his head back, he opened his mouth preparing to howl. Just as he began, what was once a howl was now a scream of pain. The black bars that the kitsunes had applied to his arms were charged with dreadful watts of electricity. Isaac's body locks up; straining against the new applies force, his veins protruding from his flesh. 

In the next minute the electric charge is haulted. Stiles runs forward, doing his best to catch the limp form of Isaac. He grunts as the dead weight lands against his chest. 

"Hmm. That didn't feel to good did it? Oh don't worry, it gets worse than that." Echoes a voice through an intercom. "Sleep tight boys, we'll see you in the morning" Azura chimes. 

Seconds later the power is shut down, plunging a trembling Issac and a terrorized Stiles into darkness.


End file.
